1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail lamp support structure for a vehicle for uneven ground operation which reduces the cost for components around a tail lamp and prevents an impact on the tail lamp from the outside.
2. Description of Background Art
As a tail lamp support structure for a vehicle for uneven ground operation, there has been known one which supports a tail lamp by using a rear fender, see, e.g., Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 5-11084, Page 2, FIG. 1.
A first drawing of Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. HEI 5-11084 will be described with reference to FIG. 8 of the present specification herein below. It is to be noted that reference numerals have been reassigned.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a conventional vehicle for uneven ground operation. In a vehicle 100 for uneven ground operation, left and right rear wheels 101 and 101 are covered from above with respective rear wheel fenders 102 and 102. Tail lamps 103 and 103 are mounted on the respective rear portions of the rear wheel fenders 102 and 102, while mud guards 104 and 104 are attached to the respective lower rear portions of the rear wheel fenders 102 and 102.
A tail lamp support structure for a vehicle for uneven ground operation is also known as shown in FIG. 9.
FIG. 9 is a rear-portion perspective view of a conventional vehicle for uneven ground operation. A vehicle 117 is illustrated wherein respective rear fenders 112 and 112 are provided above rear wheels 111 and 111. An over fender 114 is integrally formed with a mud guard 113 attached to the side and rear portions of each of the rear fenders 112 and 112. Respective tail lamps 115 and 115 are attached to the rear fenders 112 and 112, and the over fenders 114 are formed with notched portions 116 for preventing the tail lamps 115 and 115 from being covered therewith. A seat 118 is provided on the body frame.
In FIG. 8, the rear wheel fenders 102 are large-size resin members each of which is molded in a mold. If the configuration of the mold is simplified by simplifying the configuration of the rear wheel fender 102, e.g., if the tail lamp 103 can be mounted on another component, the mold can be manufactured easily so that cost for the mold is reduced.
Since the vehicle 100 for uneven ground operation also runs in a wilderness, a timberland, or the like, a collision from a projection onto the tail lamp 103 from the outside is also expected. To protect the tail lamp, the attachment of, e.g., a net-like guard for covering the tail lamp 103 may be considered. However, the attachment of such a guard leads to an increase in cost and an increase in the weight of the body.
Since each of the over fenders 114 is provided with the notched portion 116 in FIG. 9, the configuration is complicated so that the cost for the mold of the over fender 114 is increased.